Ghosts
by SammyHammy1202
Summary: Cassie is sent to Los Angeles to work with the OSP after a cover of hers is blown. How will she have fun using her Mossad ninja skills to attract their attention without blowing her cover... Sequel to What They Don't Know. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. Densi. Second story about Cassie and her antics.
1. Chapter 1- The call

**This is the last chapter guys :'( oh well... sequel on the way!  
I don't own NCIS  
**

* * *

 _3 Weeks Later..._

Cassie's ringtone blared through the dark as she opened her eyes sleepily. She pressed answer and waited. But what she heard was unexpected. She immediately began to pack a bag before hesitantly croaking, "I'm on my way...


	2. Chapter 2-Touchdown

**This is the sequel to my NCIS story "What They Don't Know". If you haven't read it I suggest you do otherwise you will be highly confused.  
I do not own NCIS LA-I asked Santa but it just couldn't be done :'(. I didn't even get it for my birthday the day after.  
Oh well, lets go!**

* * *

Henrietta Lange put down the phone and sighed. Sending a fourteen year old girl undercover was not how she usually worked but if Cassie was anything like the gapped toothed eight year old she remembered, she didn't doubt the missions success.

* * *

Cassie sighed. As soon as she stepped off this plane she would be hunted by the OSP team; people she once knew; people who once cared for her. The minute her foot touched the tarmac she would become a secret, she would no longer exist. She couldn't blow her cover yet she had t get their attention. This was bound to be one of her favourite, most complicated missions yet.

* * *

 **R &R :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3- Dark Hearts

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

* * *

Cassie inserted her earwig and looked round at her surroundings. Spotting a fire exit on the far side of the bunker, she headed towards it anxious to evade security. She examined the lock and grinned. With a simple touch she had disabled the alarm and exited the building.

* * *

 _*Cue intro music*_

* * *

Kensi entered the bullpen and laughed at the sight. Whilst Deeks had been sleeping at his desk, yet again, Callen and Sam had been playing a human version of buckaroo. As they stood back admiring their handiwork, Kensi ran to the toilets and spied what she desired.

Deeks was on the beach, just him and Kensi, fingering the edge of her bikini. It was a good dream. Hell, it was a great dream. Then, all of a sudden, a tsunami struck him from above.

They laughed as he gasped and spluttered, looking around for the culprit. He spied her, balanced carefully along the top of the rail around the second floor balcony, and raced for the stairs. However as he approached she hopped down landing in a crouch, a smile playing on her lips.

An ear-piercing whistle filled the air, causing heads to whip round from all directions.  
"Case up in ops," he reported.  
Kensi grinned grabbing a towel from her bag as she raced up the steps and came to face with her partners back. Rolling her eyes she hugged him from behind and laughed when he flipped her over his shoulder and walked into ops.

Callen and Sam smirked as a sopping wet Deeks walked in carrying his complaining girlfriend easily over his shoulder.  
"Put me down Deeks!" Kensi yelled half-heartedly, drumming her hands rhythmically against his back. He complied, stealing a kiss as he put her down. Both Callen and Sam groaned at the PDA but the couple didn't care. Kensi handed him the towel and pinched his butt causing him to yelp. Sam rolled his eyes, an amused smile on his face.  
"What you got?" Callen asked the wonder twins.  
Eric was about to answer when an alert flashed on his tablet screen. "Uh oh."  
"What, Eric?" Callen demanded moving closer to the big screen.  
Eric hastily sent the security footage up onto the screen. "Intruder at the boat shed..."

* * *

Cassie walked into the boat shed and looked around, making sure her face wasn't visible to any of the cameras. Setting up her laptop, she made quick work of hacking the teams coms,ensuring her own mic was muted. Now she could be ahead of the game. She settled on the sofa listening to the teams annoyed voices playing in her ear. Rolling eyes she inserted her earplugs in order to make the ear piece less obvious.

The whipped open and in came the four federal agents, guns aimed at her. She folded her arms and raised her eyebrows, amused. Seeing as she hadn't pulled a weapon, Callen pocketed his and walked over to her. She looked to be around fourteen with challenging brown eyes and unruly, muddy-blonde curls. Kensi, too, was studying her carefully. The girl looked familiar but the agent couldn't quite place the face.

"Are you carrying?" Sam asked Cassie but she just gazed at him; challenged him. Shaking his head, Callen stepped towards her and went to pat her down. The whole teams jaws dropped as she held the senior agent in a secure arm lock. Meanwhile, up in Ops, Eric, Nell and Hetty watched the situation unfold.

In a single movement Cassie pushed Callen to the floor and raced towards the door but Sam was too quick for her. The seal grabbed her, arms tight behind her back. The startled teen looked around frantically, tears in her eyes, but soon gave up. She opened her mouth and let out a heart-wrenching scream.


	4. Chapter 4- Secrets

Cassie writhed and screamed kicking her legs at them all, desperate to evade the unfamiliar touch. After a while, the team managed to get her into interrogation and shut the door firmly. They watched on the screen as she slumped in a corner panting, tears streaming down her face. Sam's heart lurched for the girl who reminded him so much of his own little girl.  
"I'll go talk to her," sighed Callen.

* * *

Cassie's tearstained face shot up as Callen entered. Seeing who it was, she cowered back into a corner.  
"You want some water?" He asked. She shook her head.  
"Food?" She shook her head again. He sighed.  
"Is there anything I can get you?" She nodded urgently.  
"What is it?" Callen asked curious as to what the silent girl would ask for.  
She used her hands to gesture a pen and paper.  
Callen's eyebrows furrowed." Sure?" He was definitely confused.

He left only to come back moments later, pad and pen in hand. He gave them to her and took his seat at the table. Cassie's hand moved swiftly across the paper as the pen scratched away.  
"She's writing an essay," joked Deeks, from where he watched on the screen, immediately shrinking away from Kensi as he awaited the punch that was bound to come. Nothing. When the punch didn't come he glanced at her, worry masking his features. She was still trying to figure out where she knew the teenager from.

Soon enough Cassie finished and held the pad out to Callen. His eyes widened as he glanced at her English Cursive note.  
Here's what it said:  
 _My name is Cassandra Abbarrane David(Dah-Veed) and I am from Israel. I came to America to live with my sister after my fathers death. My father was Eli David, Director of Mossad. I was Mossad trained but only for my protection. When I came to America I began working as I was too much of an asset. I was working when I was kidnapped by my mother's ex-boyfriend. I guess I should start from the beginning._

 _My father already had three children; Ari, Ziva and Tali. Tali had, however, been killed attempting to disarm a bomb. Ari was then later killed by Ziva after he shot Caitlyn Todd and attempted to kill Agent Gibbs. Ziva remained working for Gibbs although she left not long ago. Shortly before my fathers death, he had to visit Director Vance to discuss business. He took me with him. Whilst I was there, Agent Bishop took me aside. She told me she was pregnant and that the team would appreciate nothing more that Ziva coming back. I told her I would try my best. I did; I brought her back. I was also given a position on the team as an agent._

 _My mother(New Mossad Director Orli Keucki) didn't want me. During her pregnancy she moved to America. We lived there until I was three. I was basically raised by her best friend; NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye. However, shortly after my third birthday, she told Agent Blye I was dead. She also told my father that. Imagine his surprise when eight year old me showed up on his doorstep five years later. She'd had enough of me. I lived with him for six years until he was shot. Orli then decided to hand me over to Ziva._

 _On my first case with the team, our main suspect was Jim Kickergiy, my mothers ex-boyfriend. He kidnapped me and took me down to the basement of an abandoned building where he tortured and raped me. That's why I am so nervous around men. Anyway, I escaped and went to Bethesda Naval Hospital where I was treated. I refused to talk. Three days later I was released from hospital but still refused to speak. It was my vow of silence. Three weeks later I received a call. I am here to work undercover. I spoke only on that call. It was to tell the caller I would do it. I haven't spoken since then. Hetty was the caller._

 _That was ten days ago. I have been undercover since but now I need your help. My assignment was to grow close to the son of an arms dealer but my cover was blown. The father saw me in pictures and recognised me from when we brang him in in DC. I have been hunted ever since. I came here because I new I could trust Kensi. Don't let me down._

 _Yes, I am carrying. I have three guns, fifteen knives and a Taser. I'm also a Second Dan Black Belt in MSMA.  
пожалуйста помогите_

* * *

 **The Russian can also be seen as pozhaluysta** **pomogite. I don't know if it is accurate. I used Google translate. It basically means "Please help me". Anywayyyyyyyyy R &R xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5 -Aria

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been uploading much but the 19th of February marked the 11th month of my friends death so... yeah. I won't be updating closer to that part of March either. Since then I have been in and out of hospital and then, when I tried updating, the website was down.  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA or any of the recognisable characters**

* * *

The door slammed shut as Callen exited interrogation, still frowning at the paper in his hand. His team turned as he approached, eager to find out what was on it. Kensi, however, remained focused on the girl.

"Sup Kens?" Sam asked, concern masking his features.  
The junior agent sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know. She looks familiar, but I just can't place it."  
"Maybe this'll help," Callen suggested as he passed her the paper.  
They gathered round table as Kensi's eyes flitted down the note.

* * *

To say they were cops, they weren't too smart. They had turned their backs leaving her clear for escape. She stood up and pushed the table back with ease. Pulling out her lock kit, she made quick work of the trapdoor and dropped daintily out of it. Holding her breath, she swam until it began to escape her lips. Only then did she resurface. Looking around, Cassie recognised the nearby beach and swam towards it. Thank God she had thought ahead and stashed a bag of clothes in a nearby toilet. Quickly, she changed and stuffed her damp clothes into the dustbin, pulling out a fresh ID. Aria Kitte -Australian. Cassie grinned. The Australians were her favourite cover story and also meant no-one would question her tanned skin.

* * *

Deeks slowly released a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. He could see the haunted look in his girlfriends eyes and it was killing him. But what killed him more was the weak voice in which she simply said, "it can't be."  
"What Kens? What can't be?" He questioned desperately.  
"This. It can't be. She died, I know she did." Kensi began pacing as she gathered her thoughts, running a hand through her brown curls. She stopped abruptly and stared at the screen. "She's gone," she gasped. All heads turned to the screen where they saw the empty interrogation room with the open trapdoor revealing the murky waters beneath.


	6. Chapter 6 - Don't be so hard on yourself

**I don't own it :-(**

* * *

"It was years ago. 11 to be exact. Jack had just left, I was 19 and homeless again." Kensi took a deep breath and shivered at the sudden rush of memories. "She had just moved here... From Israel. She was pregnant but also a severe business woman. We met by chance at a coffee shop. She offered me food and shelter as long as I took care of her baby so she could remain working. I accepted. 3 years later I had just joined your team and was about to go undercover. It was the Retrova case. I was undercover for 10 days. When I got back, she told me that the child had died and the house was mine because she was headed back to Israel. I never saw her again."

Callen opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the little ninja they called Hetty.  
"What's this I hear, Mr Callen, about you losing a suspect?" She demanded.  
" We didn't exactly lose her. She just... kinda escaped?" Even Deeks was uncertain about the previous events.  
"May I ask how she, a teenage girl, managed to outsmart 4 federal agents?" Hetty asked.  
"Maybe you can explain that, Hetty." Callen was curious as to her reactions.  
The older woman looked at him, waiting. He handed her the paper as he continued.

"You brought her here, Hetty. For an op." At this her head shot up.  
"That was Cassie?!" She asked, astounded. At his nod, she sighed.

"Oh bugger."

* * *

Making her way up the beach, Cassie ran a hand through damp curls as she picked up the rented surf board she had placed behind a restaurant. With her wet locks, shorts and a T-shirt that clearly showed her bikini, she fit easily in with the vast amount of tourists covering the sand. After dumping the board back at the rental place, she headed towards Johnny's Car Rentals. Walking through the door, she headed towards the cashier. His badge named him Mark.  
"I need a car." She said in a perfect Australian accent.  
"You can't," he began but stopped at the crestfallen expression on her face. "Look princess, you're too young. I'm sorry." As he said this, he moved round the counter so he was stood right in front of her.  
"I'm sorry too, Mark." She said taking a step towards him. Before he could react she had her arms tight round his neck blocking his air supply.

* * *

"How did 4 armed federal agents manage to lose a 14 year old girl?" Director Vance asked as the door to MTAC opened behind him. Callen could recognise Agent Gibbs but his female companion was new to him.

They were in Ops on video call with the Director Vance.

The Director turned towards the new arrivals. "Agent David, maybe you could shed some light on these events." He spoke to the younger woman; NCIS Special Agent Ziva David.

Callen took point. " You're her sister?"  
"Half," she confirmed.  
"Okay, where would she go?" He questioned.  
She laughed and shook her head slightly. "I've only known Cassie for 3 1/2 weeks however, if it was me, I'd get a car."  
"And then?" Sam asked as he took a step towards the screen.  
Ziva shrugged. "I'd head to the airport."

* * *

 _I came here with a broken heart that no-one else could see..._

She was cruising down the highway in the scorching sun. She could feel the breeze tugging at her hair. She felt free.

 _I drew a smile on my face; the paper over me..._

Cassie grinned at the irony. Just her luck that the song that explained her life would come on during her escape.

 _But wounds heal and tears dry and crack, they don't show..._

Pulling into her destination, she heard the final line of the song even after she exited the car.

 _So don't be so hard on yourself girl._

* * *

 **The song is don't be so hard on yourself by Jesse Glynn  
R&Rxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	7. Chapter 7 - Goose Chase

**I don't own it :'(**

* * *

"What you got, Eric?" Callen asked, storming into Ops. The blonde haired surfer-geek turned, startled by the sudden arrival.

"This," he replied sending a crime scene photo up to the big screen. "Mark Climate; 22, woks at Johnny's Car Rentals. He was found passed out by his boss who called for emergency services. When he came round, he told first responders that he was attacked by a teenage girl because he refused to give her a car. One car was stolen. However, this girl was Australian and was wearing shorts and a t-shirt; totally different to what Cassie was wearing when you found her. We've scanned the security footage but we found nothing that could help."

Sam sighed. She's good."  
"Too good," Callen replied.  
"Well she's got a car so I say we head to the airport and show her picture to staff." Kensi suggested.  
The rest of the team agreed and soon they were speeding off towards the airport.

* * *

Hidden out of the way, Cassie grinned as she saw the team's car's speed off from their respectable parking spots. Once she was sure they were out of sight, she exited her hiding spot and entered the mission. She had, once again changed her clothes to make her less recognisable. This time she donned comfy jeggings over an over-sized jumper and had a white beanie over her soft curls. Spying the burn room door, she opened it slightly; checking it was empty. She quickly walked over to the air vent and removed the cover before lifting herself up into it with ease. These were the very tunnels the gapped-toothed eight year old had found. Navigating her way through them, she soon reached Ops. From her perch, Cassie could see Eric on the other side of the room, his back to her. Aside from that, the room was empty. She made her way over to him cautiously, snagging Nell's gun as she passed; the pixie-like must be out on an oreo run to leave behind her weapon.

Cassie cocked her gun behind Eric's head as if it were nothing. "Don't even think about it," she said calmly as he reached for the emergency alarm. With a gulp and a nervous nod, he withdrew his hand and turned to face her. He visibly paled as he recognised her. He opened his mouth to say something but Nell chose that moment to walk through the door, eyes widening at the sight before her.

"Sit." Cassie commanded, gesturing to a seat. Nell sat and soon both her and Eric were tied up.

* * *

"Have you seen this girl?" Kensi was running through the crowded airport, showing a picture of Cassie to random passers by. Running up to the ticket counter, she showed the picture to the woman behind it who gave her some very interesting information.  
"Guys, the woman at the ticket counter says Cassie hasn't bought a ticket." She hissed into her mike.  
Deeks was astounded. " _We_ were just outsmarted by a _14 year old_?" He questioned disbelievingly.  
"So where is she?" Sam asked.  
Callen's cell started buzzing with a call from Ops.  
"Eric, thank God. Listen, she tricked us. She lead us on a wild goose chase. We need you scanning every camera there is to find her. Eric? _Eric?_ "  
He waited for a reply and received one, just not from Eric.

 _"I think it's time we had a chat don't you think, Agent Callen?"_


	8. Chapter 8-Deja vu

**I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!  
Disclaimer: I wish :P **

* * *

_"Have you seen this girl?" Kensi was running through the crowded airport, showing a picture of Cassie to random passers by. Running up to the ticket counter, she showed the picture to the woman behind it who gave her some very interesting information._  
 _"Guys, the woman at the ticket counter says Cassie hasn't bought a ticket." She hissed into her mike._  
 _Deeks was astounded. "_ We _were just outsmarted by a_ 14 year old? _"_ _He questioned disbelievingly._  
 _"So where is she?" Sam asked._  
 _Callen's cell started buzzing with a call from Ops._  
 _"Eric, thank God. Listen, she tricked us. She lead us on a wild goose chase. We need you scanning every camera there is to find her. Eric?_ Eric _?"_  
 _He waited for a reply and received one, just not from Eric._

"I think it's time we had a chat don't you think, Agent Callen?"

* * *

Callen was astonished. "Cassie?!"  
Back in Ops, Cassie smiled. "The one and only."  
Placing her on speakerphone, the team gathered round as Callen frowned. "I thought you didn't talk."  
"I didn't," she replied. "I do now. Get over it."  
Upon saying this, Cassie heard the door slide open but didn't turn. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked the new-comer. "Why didn't you tell me Kensi would be here, Herta? It's been a week since I found out she was alive. For 11 years I thought she was dead and then I get a call off my mother saying she's been lying to me my _entire_ life! I didn't believe her! Hell, I didn't _want_ to believe her."  
The team looked at each other and seconds later they are in their respectable cars, destined for The Mission.

* * *

They arrived and headed straight up to Ops, guns drawn. They weren't sure what they were expecting but it definitely wasn't Cassie sat, arms folded, as she stared expectantly at the door.

Deeks stopped and stared. "Anyone else having de ja vu ?" He asked, looking at his team.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short, I literally have 10 minutes to post this before my computer shuts down to update for windows 10. Sooooooooooooooooo R &R :D Love y'all :-)**


	9. Authors Note- Fly high Baby Dolphin

**Hey guys. This week's not a good week for me. On 19th March 2015, Cole Michael Underwood was taken away from us aged just 11 years old. He left behind many heartbroken family and friends, including me. On Saturday it will have been a year so if I don't update then, you know why. Also his birthday is on April 6th so this is an emotional period for all he left behind. Cole went to my high school (I'm British) but I knew him before that as he went to my martial arts. It's my Easter holidays next week so that means 2 weeks of more frequent updates. Sorry if you thought this was an update but it's not, I'm just letting you know the reason for my absence.**

 **Cole Michael Underwood  
6/4/2003-19/3/2015  
** **Gone but never forgotten  
** **Fly high Baby Dolphin, forever in our hearts.**


End file.
